coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9092 (3rd February 2017)
Plot Toyah tells Leanne the details of her row with her mystery man but still omits to tell her that it's Peter she's talking about. Leanne hopes that he'll call her later on. At the same time, Peter tells Tim his side of the story, referring to Toyah as "Wilma". David is unnerved when Anna asks him to call in the café after work as she demands a talk with him. After another night on the sofa, Chesney puts on a brave face despite him and Sinead going through a rocky patch. Jenny shows Alya and Kate some prototype mastectomy bras she’s made. Alya warns her she should run the idea by Johnny first but Jenny spurns her advice, bitchily telling her the matter's between her and her fiancé. Leanne tries to cheer a depressed Toyah up. She secretly replies to a text from "Fred" on Toyah’s phone inviting him round to the flat but Nick puts a damper on the plan by asking Toyah to fill in urgently at the bistro. Johnny is nervous as he prepares to meet retailer Richard Drake. Genuinely impressed with Jenny’s efforts, Sally suggests she’ll bring in some fellow breast cancer patients for their opinion on the new bras. Toyah helps Nick prepare a romantic setting in the empty bistro in order for him to propose to Leanne but is summoned back to the flat on a pretext by her sister. Leanne opens the door and is bemused to find Peter there. He quickly makes up a story about wanting to buy some football boots for Simon, just as Toyah arrives. Leanne confesses to her deception, much to Peter's quiet amusement. Toyah sends Leanne to the bistro, saying Nick needs her, and Peter signals to her to wait in the flat for him. Sinead confesses to Kirk that she doesn't know what she wants from Chesney. Emma, Rachel and a group of other women arrive at Underworld to see the bra design. Annoyed by Jenny's presumptuousness, Alya takes a call from Johnny saying he's on his way back bringing Richard Drake with him and she decides not to tell her. Tim lets slip to Anna that Sally’s given Kevin £7,000. She’s incredulous as it’s the first she’s heard of it. Toyah admits to Peter that she's desperate for a baby. Hoping to impress Sinead, Chesney calls in the salon and instructs David to give him a cool haircut. Peter and Toyah come to an understanding. Nick practices his proposal. Tim chats with Leanne in the street and mentions that Peter's girlfriend is called "Wilma". With a sudden shock, she realises exactly who Toyah's boyfriend is. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Emma - Jacqueline Roberts *Rachel - Leanne Rowley Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne secretly replies to a text on Toyah's phone, and is intrigued when Peter turns up; and Alya warns Jenny she should run her mastectomy bra idea by Johnny first. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes